


My Love

by lonelywhalien



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, First Crush, Fluffy, GTOP, Jiyong is way too emotional, M/M, Parenthood, but i don't really mention anything, my friend saw it as mpreg, non-au, they have a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywhalien/pseuds/lonelywhalien
Summary: In which Jiyong and Seunghyun think their five-year-old daughter has her first crush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first time posting anything here, so I am kinda nervous.  
> Well, I originally posted this in Brazilian Portuguese (in case any of you wanna check: https://spiritfanfics.com/historia/meu-amor-8416915), but I was so excited that I shared it on tumblr and someone asked the link. So I thought "Why not translate it so other people can read it too?".  
> Anyway, I hope y'all like and forgive any mistakes because it was my first time writing in English.

Seunghyun opened the house's door and was received with excited screams. It was always like that. It didn't matter what time it was - as long, of course, it wasn't past ten because it was Sooyoung's bedtime - his returning home would always be warm. And since the tanned girl arrived, almost five years ago, he always tried his best to not be late. His day wouldn't be complete if not finished with his little girl's laugh and hugs. It didn't matter how tired he was, he would be energized by the pure smile.

As soon as he locked the door, short arms wrapped around his legs with enough strength to send him off balance. It was baffling to think that, when she first came, she barely could crawl and now was running around everywhere in the house without a break. His height and strength, however, still give him an advantage over the kid, so it was no problem picking her up to return the hug.

"Hello, daddy", the greeting came in between childish giggles because Seunghyun was tickling her.

"Hello, my little girl. I missed you."

He barely finished his sentence and Sooyoung was already trying to get back to the floor. He kissed her cheek with a loud pop before putting her down. The long waved hair was flying behind her the moment she returned running. His attention was stolen by a smirk from the opposite side of the living room.

"What about your little boy?", Jiyong had one hand on his own waist and his foot was moving over the floor, trying to demonstrate a fake resentment. His hair was messy, spiked everywhere, with butterfly hairpins falling from the black strands of hair. The large pink sweater he was wearing fit perfectly among the paints on the wall. Although he had a tired glare, the smile was still on his lips.

Seunghyun got closer with slow steps, mirroring the lips turned upside. Almost instinctively, his husband's body was against his, the face against his neck. He appreciated these little acts, he was attracted to dramatization. He left the same kiss with a loud pop on the forehead hidden by the hair.

"I missed you too, my love. I liked your hair."

"I said daddy would like!", Sooyoung intruded between both, forcing them apart. Her little arms were up towards the shorter man, who picked her up.

"Soo said she wanted to make me really pretty for when you arrived home", Jiyong explained.

"Your father is really pretty, honey. You have an amazing taste."

The girl seemed embarrassed by the compliment, but without losing the proud aura because of her masterpiece. Her little fingers fluffed the dark strands as if making sure none of them were out of place - at least, the place she wanted them to be, because everything was a big mess. The doting parents couldn't help laughing like sillies.

In a few seconds, she was back on the floor running to, probably, her bedroom. Seunghyun was still under the questioning look from his husband.

"How was the meeting? You came home later than I expected", the worry on Jiyong’s voice was crystal clear.

"Everything went fine", reassured him. "We just discussed some details about the songs that already have been written. Nothing to worry about."

"You look like such a serious man talking like that", Jiyong teased, his hands carefully over the taller one's shoulders.

"You know, I think you should hire our daughter as your stylist", he forged a natural voice. After all these years together, they were more than able to read each other’s intentions, so he already knew what to expect in reaction - not that that stopped him from going on with the joke. "With all the bizarre things you've already worn, I'm pretty sure the fans won't find weird if you're wearing whatever a five-year-old kid chooses."

The hands retreat from his shoulder and the irritated look he received made him laugh. He stumbled a few steps back thanks to the hard push mixed with a slap on his arm.

"Seunghyun!", his arms were crossed to keep his aesthetic. "I'm sorry if you can't admire fashion."

"I'm able to admire masterpieces, just like you", winked in an exaggerated way to ease his husband's mood and got an incredulous laugh in response.

"Always so charming...", the hands now were on his hips.

Before, however, they could get the prize of this kind of game they always played between them, the mood was completely undone. Hurried steps echoed through the floor and little hands wrapped around his.

"Daddy, dad was teaching me how to build a castle before you came in. You have to help us!"

The voice exhaled her excitement and Sooyoung held each father's hand, leading them to her room. He wasn't even capable of denying the request. The more he wanted to have time with Jiyong, it could wait a little more. Now it was time to enjoy his little girl's stories and laughs. There he was not T.O.P, the successful rapper. He was just Seunghyun, father of the prettiest and most charismatic girl and husband of a very caring man - who between those walls left aside all his achievements as G-Dragon. He worshiped every little opportunity to enjoy the company of his two favorite people.

 

A few hours later, he let one last kiss on the delicate forehead. Watched, for a few seconds, the soft childish expressions, the way it looked like the eyelids kissed the cheeks, the semi-opened lips, the calm breathing. Sooyoung looked like a real little angel sleeping. An ethereal being, for sure.

He looked around his little girl’s room before turning the lights off. There were a few cars, as well as jigsaw puzzle’s pieces, over the floor, but he could deal with that later. For now, everyone needed to rest. He closed the door a little to make sure his princess wouldn’t wake up because of noises and went to the living room.

Jiyong was sat back on the sofa, holding a glass full of wine. The dark orbs followed every movement of his husband until he was sat by his side, wrapping his shoulders with the arm. His straight hair was already free of the butterfly hairpins, even though it was still messy. He sipped a little of the dark drink before holding it to Seunghyun.

“You’re getting even better on putting her to sleep”, he said, cuddling against the taller one’s body.

“It’s an ability gained through the years”, laughed at his own joke. “Soo loves to hear stories.”

There was only one last sip of wine and Jiyong made sure he drank it before the older one. It was practically impossible sharing a glass with his husband, who always made sure to monopolize his favorite drink.  He just kept trying it because on his stupid thoughts it was adorable.

“Poor our daughter, making the same mistake as me…”, his voice was full of tease. “Falling for Choi Seunghyun’s good talking.”

    The taller of the two laughed surprised with the comment. They both knew that that wasn’t exactly true. He, definitely, was not someone who dominated the ability to express himself through speech, that’s why music was his refugee. He left a kiss on the white forehead before replying.

“Ji, who hears you talking like that can’t even imagine I was the one who has been seduced.”

“Have you?”, his face was getting closer to the other, until they were mere inches apart. “I think I am innocent until proven guilty.”

It’s hard to say who closed the distance between the lips; it didn’t matter. Both expected that contact since earlier. It was the prize of the game they used to compete through words and teasing. In the end, they both were winners. The kiss wasn’t impatient, they were not in a hurry. They wanted to explore each other’s flavor mixed with wine. It was a rest after an exhausting day of work and responsibilities. It was their way of making sure that, no matter how many challenges life put them through, they would still being each other’s support; the familiarity of a mutual feeling.

The kiss stopped lazily after a few minutes. Jiyong nestled against the large chest again, wrapped by protective arms. It was so natural to have the youngest pressed against himself, the bodies’ temperatures merging.

“I saw your photo shoot to that magazine today, my love”, his deep voice was even deeper thanks to tiredness, however, he wanted to keep talking. “The photos were amazing.”

Seunghyun enjoyed sitting with his husband as the night fell down to talk about their days.

“I was inspired and spent the whole day composing a new song. I wanted it to be on the next album, but I couldn’t finish writing because Sooyoung came back from school.”

An understanding murmur escaped him while he was inhaling the shorter one’s typical fragrance. Being musician and father at the same time was not easy.

“She is so excited. It’s admirable the way she talks about her little friends and the teacher”, Seunghyun whispered. He loved the stories his daughter told about her day. They were always full of fun.

“Hyunnie”, the nickname broke the silence that had established. “I have to show you something.”

He got up and was back within seconds holding a piece of paper folded in the half. He sat in the same spot again before going on.

“Soo made another drawing at school. She said it was for me.”

Jiyong handed the paper to his husband, who opened it carefully. Drawn by chalks, two figures were on the white paper. In the middle, there was a female wearing an orange dress, over her was written with childish letters Sooyoung. The girl was holding hands with a being wearing blue and green clothes, identified as My Love. Around them, there were butterflies and clouds, besides a giant sun on the top. The older one couldn’t help laughing. His daughter was so enchanting and, definitely, had a gift for drawing.

“Are you laughing?”

“She was born for art”, explained himself.

“Seunghyun, our daughter is in love! This can’t be right”, Jiyong sounded incredulous.

The taller one pushed him closer, his laugh died in his throat. He left a kiss over his husband’s temples. He used the calmest voice he could.

“Sooyoung is only five, my love. She does not see the world that way yet. It’s just one of those kid’s crushes.”

The shorter one left a sigh escape and nodded, yielding.

“You are right. He has probably a toy she likes or something like that.”

Seunghyun was relieved his husband realized the reality they were in. It was just infant innocence.

 

Nevertheless, it looked like he was wrong.

Two weeks passed with no more comments about little Soo’s apparent crush. Seunghyun had already completely forgotten the subject. The clock was showing a little bit past five and he was almost home. It was his day to get the kid from school, but he got stuck at the company and couldn’t make it. Fortunately, Jiyong was able to escape his studio. He hated when this kind of thing happened, because he liked to do his responsibilities as a dad, but, unfortunately, it wasn’t always possible. The only advantage was that he could come home earlier as his schedule would be free after that.

He opened the house’s door and found it weird to not be greeted by a little smiley face, little restless arms and lots of stories about what happened through the day. He met only silence. Seunghyun took off his shoes and left his folder on the sofa before following to Sooyoung’s room. While going up the stairs, his eyes searched everywhere they could reach. Not even a sign of Jiyong.

The door of the girl’s room was open. The shelf with toys and books was messy. Over the blue blanket there was the backpack, printed with a character, with the zipper opened, the school supplies – basically a case full of pencils and pens – thrown everywhere. The kid was on the carpet, playing on a little train’s rail.

“Kid?”, he called unsurely. The long hair flew to the opposite side while little curious eyes were on him. A giant smile was on her face. She got up and ran to hug him.

“Daddy!”, little arms were up, asking to be taken into his arms, and Seunghyun took her. “I thought you were going to pick me up at school today.”

“I am sorry, princess, I had to work.” It broke his heart to know Sooyoung was expecting and he let her down. Luckily, however, he’d always had a very comprehensible daughter. “I promise to pick you up tomorrow, okay?”

“Yes!”, her excited scream made him feel at ease. “I want you to see my work on the class’ board!”

He put her back on the floor and she immediately went back to play with the toys over the carpet.

“Soo, where’s your dad?”

She stopped playing and looked to Seunghyun wearing a worried expression. Her eyebrows frowned and her mouth was kept open for a few second before she could make a coherent thought. The answer came as a whisper.

“I think he got sadder than me because you couldn’t pick me up, daddy”, she looked sure that it was the truth. “He told me he needed to be alone for a while when we got back home and went to your bedroom.”

He was almost sure that his husband wouldn’t be shaken by that. They were always subjected to unplanned events, especially when their careers didn’t have a fixed schedule. There was something his daughter didn’t know, and he would find out what it was.

“Don’t worry, princess. I will talk with him, okay?”

“He might get happy if you give him a kiss and a hug”, Sooyoung advised full of innocence before her dad left the bedroom.

He smiled a little at the suggestion before going on. Things really could be as simples as in his daughter’s mind. It would be easier. Unfortunately, the reality was different.

The main bedroom’s door was closed and Seunghyun thought about knocking before coming in, but that felt weird on his own bedroom. The television on the wall was on with low volume, just like background noise. Over the blanket, he saw his husband laid cringed. Already asleep.

“Ji?”, he called as he went towards the bed. He got on the mattress, sitting on his side of the bed. Seunghyun did not get any answers, so he let butterfly kissed on the light cheek. Jiyong moved, a sign he would probably wake up. “Ji, I’m home.”

The dark eyes opened and looked out of focus for a little moment while he absorbed the scenario. His face was puffy, which got Seunghyun’s attention to stop admiring his beauty to worry about his visible crying. There, laid down with a lost gaze, he looked so fragile. Seunghyun remembered his daughter’s advice and gave him a kiss and a hug. Although he did not have the same naivety as the child to believe this would solve everything, Seunghyun knew that, at least, it would lessen the situation. Whatever it was, he would make the other sure he was there.

The shorter one opened a little smile, without reaching his eyes, and sat back on the bed. It was more than clear something was bothering him, no wonder why Sooyoung noticed it too. He put his hand over the smaller and paler than his. Through the years, he discovered some tactics to deal with delicate situations with Jiyong and he could assure that skinship calmed him on sad moments.

“My love, what’s happening?”

His voice was always his most important weapon, furthermore, he needed to keep it on an ideal pitch.

“I’ll show you.”

“Soo noticed too, she is even more perceptive with us”, the older commented while his husband reached for something on the bedside table.

“I did not want to get it off on her, so I preferred to be alone. I know that, in the end, it’s not her fault”, Jiyong explained before handing him a white paper folded in half.

 Seunghyun felt like a déjà vu of the scene a few weeks ago. He opened the paper carefully and observed the draws by chalks. Once again, there was a girl with long hair identified as Sooyoung. Beside her, there was a man with colorful clothes, named My Love. The difference was that this time there was another character on the other side of the girl. He was tall and had a smile as bright as the others. Over his head with childish calligraphy was Seunghyun.

He laughed out loud at the scenario made by his daughter. He could not believe Jiyong was acting like that because of the child’s crush. On his mind, the entire topic was over since the last talk they had about it.

“I think I am third wheeling”, Seunghyun said in mention to the drawing to lessen the moment. The look he received in answer was of complete mockery.

“Are you laughing, Seunghyun?”, the pitch used was more serious than ever. Broken.

“It seems our daughter has decided on her little crush.”

“Have you, at least, read what is written on this activity?”, his attack was cold head through his speech.

The older one looked on the top of the paper, the part he usually ignored. Then he got what was the problem.

“See? She was supposed to draw her family. You are there, her crush is there, but I am not. Our daughter doesn’t ever consider me dignified of being drawn into the space to the family on the school’s activity! I am nothing to her!”

He waited for the tears to coming down his husband’s light face but got nothing. Jiyong only held a lost gaze, heartbroken. For a short moment, he thought he was in a crazy dream. How come he got in this situation? Something was out of place. Sooyoung was always a caring, lovely child, who warmed the place and people up, a truly sunshine. Meanwhile, Jiyong was a caring parent, always there, who made sure to leave everything to be with his little girl. It couldn’t continue as it was now.

“What do you think about talking with her?”, offered. “We both know it was not intentional to hurt your feelings. She is just a child.”

“Okay”, the voice was so low that if Seunghyun hasn't seen the lips moving, he would doubt he said something.

The older one left the bedroom to start his plan. A few moments after, he was back holding the five-year-old kid. Without knowing anything, she was singing. As soon as she got in her parents’ bedroom, however, it was as if she sensed the atmosphere and frozen. He never ever wanted his daughter to feel insecure, so he caressed her curly hair to reassure her. They sat on his side of the bed, the girl on his lap and his husband on his side. Neither said a thing, just looking at each other.

“Soo”, Seunghyun decided to end the quiet. “We want to talk a little with you, okay?”

Sooyoung nodded with a noise while she got out of the arms the held her to sit on the younger’s lap. It was clear the lack of reaction from Jiyong – he definitely was not expecting cuddles of the child who, supposedly, did not even consider him a part of the family. That was just one more proof that the tallest was probably right and everything was just a misunderstanding.

“Do you know what family is?”, he started the questions.

“My teacher said that family is made by people who love each other.”

“And who is your family?”, Jiyong intervened.

“Me, daddy and daddy”, she answered without hesitation, pointing to them as she talked.

The shorter one’s eyes shined hopeful, knowing his daughter did not hate him. He really was a fool. His arms wrapped the little body over his and hugged her. Seunghyun, however, still wanted an explanation to resolve everything for good.

“Soo, who are those?”, he was holding the drawing that started all the crisis.

“Me, daddy and daddy”, she repeated.

Jiyong clicked his tongue, which he always did when he was frustrated.

“Sooyoung, we know how to read.”

The older man reprimanded him with the eyes.

“I know, daddy. I asked the teacher to help me write your names. Did you like?”, her innocence didn’t allow her to notice the pitch used with her.

It was when Seunghyun’s mind clicked, finally understanding what was happening. Their daughter was so adorable!

“What’s my name, princess?”

“Seunghyun. That’s what daddy says when he’s mad at you”, she explained with a giggle.

“And what’s daddy’s name?”

“My love.”

Jiyong’s eyes popped in surprise and the taller one just laughed. Sooyoung was the sweetest being in the whole world. She was already agitated on her place and looked like she wanted to escape to go back to play, but strong arms held her there.

“Do you mean my name is My Love?”, happiness and relief were in his voice.

“That’s how daddy always calls you”, she answered as if it was the most obvious thing and was showered with noisy kisses all over her face. In the next moment, she finally got to escape and went back to run through the house.

An enormous smile was on Jiyong’s face. He got closer to his husband and cuddled against his so familiar body. Seunghyun mirrored the excited expression. He wanted to keep the five-year-old little girl’s purity forever. She needed to be protected from all the bad outside.

“You really are silly”, he teased.

“Silly for you, silly for our daughter. I guess I really am.”

“I think I need to find another pet name for you.” 

“No!”, the protest came as a scream in the quiet atmosphere. Jiyong got his mind together as he snuggled even closer to his husband’s chest. “I like being the love of you two because both of you are my loves as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from a post on Tumblr. (http://miss-frieza.tumblr.com/post/158563138148/spoopycopequinn-i-babysit-for-a-girl-who-use-to) Immediately, I could only think of GTOP.
> 
> I appreciate any comments and kudos ♥


End file.
